


Warspark: Cybertron

by WhirlyBird70



Series: Warspark: The Story of a Legendary Scout [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Made-Up Science, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Transformer Sparklings, War, canon mashup, its basically almost everybot, lots of italics, myths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/pseuds/WhirlyBird70
Summary: When Unit BWS-114 awoke on the war-torn planet of Cybertron, he knew three things.His designation was BWS-114.He was now in a cold, grey, dangerous world.And he was not alone.-Or, the story of the last Warspark.Bumblebee.





	Warspark: Cybertron

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a trilogy, my first multi-chapter and multi-story project. I have had this idea for awhile now, and after reading a couple like it, I wanted to make my own with my own head-canons and style.
> 
> This will be a mashup of the prime and rid2015 series as well as elements from G1, IDW, and the Bayverse. WarSpark: Cybetron, will be Bee's life on Cybertron. The next will follow the Prime series with some obvious adjustments, and the last part will take the rid2015 concept and tweak it- a lot. 
> 
> I hope I can do my idea justice. As always, I am open to criticism so that I may improve on my writing. No one looked over this besides myself, so I would appreciate it if when you spot a mistake tell me so that I may correct it. Thank you!  
> Hope you enjoy!- Whirly

When Unit BWS-114 awoke on the war-torn planet of Cybertron, he knew three things.

The first thing he knew was that the designation assigned to him was BWS-114. He did not know what it meant just yet, but his processor assured him it would be unlocked with the proper protocols.

The second thing he knew was that he had been torn from a dying warmth to this cold and desolate place. The world around him was grey and empty, with formerly grand statues and carved metal glyphs surrounding him. Where was he? Where was the warmth? Why did it leave him?

The third thing he knew was that he was not alone. In the corner of the room, hidden by shadows, was a beast.

It was a metal being, like all things on Cybertron, with gleaming silver thin claws and spikes along its spine. It appeared to be in a comfortable sleep, unaware of the small bot in the middle of the room as it splayed itself out on its side. Unit BWS-114 would have thought its spark extinguished if it was not for the subtle flick of its tail.

As Unit BWS-114 became more aware he discovered that he knew three more things. He knew that the warmth he had left was Primus. He knew that he needed energon, a blue, sweet liquid, to survive, and that it came from Primus's heart. He also knew that he could move, had to move, as far away from the temple (another thing he had learned from his circuits and data- this was a _temple_ ) for it was dangerous.

He did not know why his CPU told him this. He decided to find out.

Unit BWS-114 climbed to his shaky peds and took a single step forward. This was a mistake.

The creature in the corner stirred at the sound, a slight clank Unit BWS-114's ped had made as it hit the metal floor of the room. Unit BWS-114 froze. The beast still awoke.

The grey metal beast, a creature more giant than it had seemed laying down, had four legs, a whipping, thin tail and an animal like face. Its optics were red with a black screening around them. The beast's predatory gaze fell on Unit BWS-114, and its short snout curved into a most terrifying snarl. BWS-114 had been spotted.

And now, he knew, he was being hunted.

The creature approached, steps long and languid, anticipating an easy hunt. BWS-114 was frozen with a new feeling, one his CPU labeled as fear. When the creature was a few steps away however, this new emotion disappeared.

Fear was replaced with no emotion. No knowledge. No thought. It was replaced with an instinct and an action. BWS-114 raised his arm so that a fist was held out to the beast. With nearly silent swishing motions, the plating around the arm shifted and collapsed to the side. Two twin, long, gray, cylindrical objects were revealed. A faint hum filled the air, matching the glow around the cylindrical. BWS-114 eyes narrowed in, built-in targeting systems tracking the core of the enemy.The creatures eyes widened in shock as the room flashed. A bolt of energy struck through its spark, piercing it cleanly. Its legs trembled as it collapsed to the ground in a shapeless heap of metal. All this occurred in just a few seconds.

In those few seconds, BWS-114 became aware of the most important thing he knew. His purpose, what he was made to bring to the dying world.

Death.

-

It had been five day-cycles since Unit BWS-114 awoke. In those five days he had gained even more knowledge on the world around him, all which was blurring in his mind.

He knew basic terminology of the world around him, the constellations in the darkened sky and the acid rain that fell from it, how to access the multitude of weapons in his body and the subroutines that would keep him from truly knowing the feeling 'starving' before it was too late.

He also discovered that there was much he did not know - things that his hidden data caches would not tell him, or didn't contain.

Unit BWS-114 knew a new feeling as well.

Curiosity.

What is this? He would ask his CPU, and would rarely receive an answer in return. He ached to know, to know why there were metal frames laying around him _(all dead dead dead - he had only seen death in his five days, only death, what he was made to bring),_ why they wore strange symbols, why there were sometimes loud crashes in the sky, and why used energon would stain the ground beneath him.

He could find no answer to this last question, no matter how hard his energon deprived frame searched, until the fifth day after he had been born into the world.

It was early morning, and Unit BWS-114 had been huddling in a makeshift shelter of leaning metal. He had learn not to sleep in the open after he had woken to a barrage of acid inflicted pain from the sky _(pain, yet a another feeling, one he wished he could forget and lock away and never return to it)._

He had been sleeping in his shelter when a loud, thunderous clash filled his audials. He had startled awake for a second, then shuttered his optics again, thinking it was the typical sounds crashing in the far distance again.

But then it happened again.

And again.

And again, in faster and faster paces, until the only thing that could be herd was crashing and banging - and shouting? His CPU classified it as the common spoken language of Cybetron, and introduced the concept of language and speaking to the small bot.

He tried to access the modules needed for speech, to see if he could produce noise that meant something other than fear.

It didn't work.

Downtrodden by this failure(why was it a failure though? who would he even speak to? the dust? the wind? the pulse of blue-white in his chest?) Unit BWS-114 finally opened his optics and crawled out into the roaring clamor of the outside world.

What he saw almost shut down his circuits.

There were bots just like him ( _how did he know that? he had never seen a reflection of himself befo- oh his internal diagnostic scan- why did he have that-so much knowledge)_ fighting just beyond his reach. Tall towering bots of different shapes, colors, sizes and badges, alive and not graying husks at his peds. And they were fighting each other, with fully transformed blaster arms, knives, staffs, swords and cannons.

Instinctive coding roared to life as he took in the scene.

_(fight fight fight fight)_

Should he listen? Join the fray and shoot whoever was closest?

Or was there a side he should choose so that he would remain victorious?

 _Choose rightly,_ a stray line of code whispered in the back of his brain. _Choose good._

What was good? What did it mean?

This line of thought was soon forgotten when a bot, easily ten times his size, crashed right next to his small shelter. The coding, instinctive and dangerous, roared back even louder, calling him to fight fight fight and survive.

Without another thought, another moment of fear _(was it actually fear? had there ever been fear after that first incident with the creature?)_ he whirled into the battle before him, arm blaster shooting wildly even as they transformed, and specialized optics narrowing in on the weak spots on any of the bots near to him.

Those who were shot never thought to look down to see whom had attacked, never noticed the small sparkling running between battling bot's legs.

-

Time passed slowly and all at once.

The fight had been fierce, and there were more graying husks on matching gray metal ground than colored soldiers limping away.

Unit BWS-114 was not among either of them. He was buried underneath a titan of bot who had fallen upon him during the battle and had died there, with a energon-covered sword piercing his spark-casing.

The small sparkling's world was shaking and blurry. His optics were cracked, his body dented and severely crushed, and the odd appendages on his back were shut down, crumpled completely. The only thing keeping the sparkling sane through the pain was the damaged nodes leading up to the appendages, shutting off all feeling,

It perhaps made the detached feeling the bot had even worse.

The world was dark and gray around him, and he couldn't feel anything coul _dn't movecoundltseecouldhelivecouldhelivewouldhelive9010731111100010101-_

His thoughts derailed into the most basic of coding as the world around him became wet with energon. He was only vaguely aware of this, shut inside his mind as he was. The pressure of the dead frame above him was slowly, but surely, crushing him, making armor crumple and weapons spark. The cracks in the young bots body began to fill with energon, but whether it was from him or the frame crushing him was unsure.

The frame shifted. Settled, after almost all the energon left it's body. With this change in position came a sharp, deadly prodding in Unit BWS-114's side.

And that sharp poking, from presumably a bit of shrapnel caused by the graying frame, caused a thought to break from the basic coding of his thoughts.

_How am I going to get out of this?_

The young bot brain seized upon that thought. How was he going to surrvive? Could he survive? No he had to survive. How? How? How? Howhowhow-

There. Another idea emerged.

The sparkling shifted his yellow arms, willing the transformation sequences of his blaster's to begin. With sharp, stabbing pain they did begin their sequences, scraping against the floor as the frame as they did so.

In a painfully slow amount of time, they were transformed, and priming themselves to shoot.

Unit BWS-114 shifted his arms so that they angled upward to the frame crushing him, and fired.

The powerful bolt of plasma rocketing forward drained the young bot of almost all his energon, and shot straight through the frame above him, melting the armor so that the graying sky shone through.

The close quarters at which he shot also partially melted the sparkling's outer shell of armor, and the delicate circuits hidden beneath the armor. Blackness began to creep in on the edge of the sparkling's vision as he looked up at the sky, covered in smoke, above.

Then all was dark.

_"What was that!?"_

\--

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_[Initiating Protocol 8.]_

_[Involuntary stasis deactivated]_

_[Energon sources detected. Commencing startup sequence]_

_[89%]_

_[99%]_

_[100%]_

_[Fuel level: 12%]_

_[Objective: Go to energon.]_

_[Sending power to all necessary limbs]_

_[Cutting off power to: Growth Protocol, S.O.S. Protocol, Knowledge Intake Module etc.]_

_[Energon Found.]_

_[Drink]_

_[Fuel level: 51%]_

_[Commence full start up sequence? Y/N]_

_[N]_

_[Resuming voluntary stasis]_


End file.
